


The Perfect Partner

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jedi Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Rey asks Finn to help her with her training, bringing certain feelings into the open.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



Stretching her hands above her head, Rey prepared herself for the day’s training session. Though Master Luke had given her the day off, Rey was committed to mastering the art of the force. She decided to start her day with a jog around the Resistance base to warm up. It was her preferred method of clearing her head.

To her surprise, she heard her name being called as she turned the corner of the airship bay. Finn ran towards her wearing his usual infectious smile. “Good morning,” he said as he ran beside her.

“Good morning, Finn,” she smiled back. It had been two months or so since he had awoken from his coma. She had just gotten back from her journey, and had brought the legendary but elusive Luke Skywalker back with her. As Luke embraced his sister, Rey immediately went looking for Finn. He had woken up two days before and they embraced upon seeing each other again. She thanked him for coming to rescue her and ignored the butterflies in her stomach upon a seeing him again. They hadn’t had a lot of time to talk since then, as Rey had dived headfirst into her training soon after.

“I heard from Poe that you have the day off.” Finn wore a hopeful expression as he jogged alongside her. 

She nodded, “I do. But I’ve decided to keep up with my training today.” Finn’s face fell and she felt bad for disappointing him. A sudden idea crossed her mind and she asked, “Would you be interested in helping me?” She figured that her training would be much more enjoyable with a partner.

He considered it for a moment and nodded. “I’d love to.”

“Great,” she said. They continued their jog around the base and they used the time to catch up. While Rey was training, Finn had been heavily involved in planning the Resistance’s next move against The First Order. His first hand knowledge of their operations was a great asset to the Resistance, as General Organa always took the time to tell him as she thanked him. Rey filled him in on the details of her training with Luke and did her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to appear whenever Finn was around.

They finished their jog and walked to the room designated for her normal training sessions. After drinking some water, Rey pulled out the metal pipes that her and Luke had been using for practice and handed one to Finn. She held her pipe in attack formation and Finn did the same. 

Upon Rey’s command they began, sparring as though they were in an actual lightsaber dual. Finn was a worthy dueling partner, though Rey’s training allowed her to move faster and with more technique then him. “You’re pretty good at this,” Rey said. She steadied her breathing as she parried his attacks.

“Not as good as you,” Finn replied as he panted through his attacks. 

Rey blushed, but refused to lower her weapon. She dodged his strike and used Finn’s disorientation to get the upper hand. 

As he fell to the ground, he grabbed onto her to steady his fall. She lost her balance and was pulled down with him. She landed on top of him and found herself staring into his beautiful eyes. They looked at each other for a couple moments, their lips dangerously close to each other.

She quickly rolled off of him, holding her pipe out in her attack stance. Finn quickly jumped up and charged at her. Rey was ready for him and jumped out of the way. She aggressively started to attack him, using many of the techniques that Luke taught her. Finn tried to keep pace with her, but soon found himself getting tired. Rey quickly knocked his pipe out of his hand and raised her own in a victorious pose.

“Good job,” Finn panted as he smiled over at her. “You’ll make a great Jedi.”

Rey smiled, “Thank you, you would too.” Rey felt the butterflies return to her stomach, and decided that she needed to do something about it. To both of their surprise, Rey leaned in and kissed him. Though neither of them had any kissing experience, they let their emotions and passion take over. It felt strange, but very satisfying.

As they pulled away, they both looked stunned. “That was…” Finn started to say, but Rey interrupted him by kissing him again.

She pulled away and nearly melted at the look of adoration in his eyes. “Amazing.” She finished for him and she steadied her breathing. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” she confessed.

“Me too,” he agreed. He looked around the room and then back at her. “Do you want to go again?”

She dropped the pipe in her hand, “I suppose we could take a break.” She smiled at him again before he moved in to kiss her lips again.


End file.
